So Wrong, Yet So Right
by sebi99cl
Summary: As Weiss and Blake head out on their own things, Ruby is left alone with Yang in their dorm room. Things start out fine, until Ruby recounts to Yang an... event she saw a few days prior. Yang decides to teach Ruby what these feelings mean. Rated M for yuri, smut. Yang x Ruby Enabler Incest.


**Author's Corner: Good Evening/Morning/Afternoon, denizens of the internet! At the time that I am writing this, the Enabler ship is winning the polls. Therefore, that shall be the new one-shot that I shall write. It is likely that by the time this is published, the polls will have decided otherwise. If not, this message will remain here.**

**Yes, you heard right. Enabler. Wincest. Sisters doing the dirty. I can't think of any more things as synonyms. You guys wanted it, I'm giving it. It's one-shot, yuri. Warning, lemons ahead. If you don't like incest or lesbian sex (or both) then what the fuck are you doing here?**

**Edit: It is now about five days after I wrote the previous paragraphs. Enabler won.**

**Another Edit: I'm finally done with it. Took too damn long.**

**You people are sick. Yet fun.**

Ruby yelped as she felt the ground rush up to her. Slamming face first into the carpet, she groaned as she attempted to stand back up. Placing a hand on her mattress to stabilize her, she slowly rose, finally standing at looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, and Ruby should be up and running to take a shower, get dressed, and grab her things for class.

If it was a school day.

However, much to Ruby's delight, it was Saturday, a day when there were no responsibilities and free time all around. She sighed, rubbing her head. That was a pretty nasty fall she had. The fact that it was from her top "bunk" bed didn't help. The slap on the back of her head, delivered by an extremely cranky Schnee heiress, also did nothing to improve her mood.

"Quiet, you dolt," Weiss said, still wrapped in her sheets, "Saturdays are the only days I get to sleep, so don't ruin it for me!" Ruby muttered something unintelligible as Weiss turned around and went back to sleep. In the morning. _How does she do that? _Ruby thought, as she headed to the restroom to wash up for the morning.

After finishing up her shower, Ruby stepped out, a red towel wrapped around herself, covering her entire body, and moved quickly as Weiss ran into the bathroom. Seconds later, Ruby heard the shower start up again, then end in a few heartbeats. Some struggling could be heard from inside, and Ruby leaped back as the door slammed open and Weiss ran out, putting on fresh clothes, not even bothering to put a towel on, just plain naked. Ruby put her arms up in self-defense.

"Weiss!" she yelled, "What are you doing? Put something on!" Weiss quickly put on her clothing and headed for the door, grabbing her weapon along the way. Weiss ran out the door, already fully dressed, as Blake walked in, wearing her casual clothing and looking at Weiss as she ran past at an extremely quick speed.

"So what was that about-" Blake turned her head only to see Ruby on the floor, then blushed and turned away. "Ruby, I can see up your towel." With a yelp, Ruby stood, wrapping her towel around herself tighter, shrinking away from Blake. "I'm sorry!" Ruby said, "But Weiss was acting strangely and knocked me over by accident!" Blake sighed, heading to her bedside table and picking up her book.

"Oh well. She's probably excited about something." Blake lay down on her bed, crossing her legs, as she opened the book and started reading. Ruby, her entire face as red as her weapon, went to her dresser and quickly grabbed clothing to change into. As she finished putting on her underwear, she noticed the distinct lack of yellow in the room.

"Where's Yang?" she asked Blake. Before Blake could answer, the door slammed open, and in walked the Blonde Brawler, carrying a box of donuts in each hand. Her face was beaming with a grin that went from ear to ear. Ruby peeked around the corner of the wall, looking at the doorframe, which, now that she looked at it, looked ready to break. Blake sighed.

"Yang, be careful, doors are expensive." Yang simply chuckled, walking over to the table to put down the donuts, before flopping onto Weiss's bed, her hair straying everywhere.

"I see Weiss went on her date," she said, looking around the room from her laying down position. Ruby, who by now had put on a simple skirt and tank top, looked at Yang with a confused face. Blake's face didn't leave the book, but her eyes looked over at Yang.

"She didn't tell you?" Yang asked, sitting up in the bed, "She actually snagged a date with that blue-haired hunk."

"You mean Neptune?" Blake responded sternly, "He has a name, you know. And you've just reminded me." Blake got up, grabbing both her bag and her weapon. "I'm meeting Sun for lunch. We've had it planned for a while, and I think he'd be disappointed if I didn't show." Blake smirked, then headed for the door. "I'll see you two later." she said, before the door closed with a _click_.

Yang yawned, as she moved her feet off of Weiss's bed, ready to stand up. Ruby had gone to hang up the towel, and she was about to put on a jacket to head out when a pillow hit her on the side of the head. Turning around, she saw Yang gesturing to her, and she walked over. Yang brought her arms down, and Ruby yelped slightly.

"Calm down," Yang said, "Your skirt is wrong, I'm going to fix it." Ruby let out a breath of air as Yang straightened out her little sister's skirt, patting it down and making sure that it looked presentable. "There, good as new." Ruby thanked Yang, and was just about to go, when she remembered something.

"Yang?" Yang looked down at her sister, cockingher head to the side in question as Ruby spoke. "Why do real life kisses look different than in movies?" Yang didn't answer. Her mind was trying to both think of possible explanations and questions about how she came upon this. She decided to go with the latter.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back on one leg.

Ruby scratched her head. "The other day, I was coming back from class and I saw Jaune and Pyrrha." Ruby made a small air diagram with her fingers and motions. "I was here," she said, pointing to what appeared to be a doorway, "And the two of them were here," Now she was pointing slightly further down the air hallway. "I saw that they were kissing, but it wasn't like what you would read in books or see in those romantic movies."

Yang was, to be honest, starting to get interested. "Exactly how were they….kissing?"

Ruby turned away, so that Yang didn't see her blush. "They...they were pushing each other against the wall….and it looked like they were being rough on each other….and touching in bad places…" Ruby sighed, feeling awkward saying this, then gasped as Yang came up behind her and put her hands on Ruby's hips.

"You didn't like that?" Yang said, pressing herself into Ruby's back, "I thought you did. I've seen what you look up on the computer." Ruby gulped nervously as Yang started to rub up and down Ruby's hips. "Do you want to try it?" Yang asked.

Ruby was nervous. "But...we're related…" Ruby was turned around by Yang, who looked her straight in the eye as she continued to hold her hips.

"And?" Yang said, gazing at Ruby with a sultry look, "Nobody has to know, and I know you've been wanting me." Ruby stuttered, trying to make an excuse, but it was hopeless. Ruby had sometimes fantasized about Yang, and why not? True, they were sisters, but Yang was hot in more ways than one. And, Ruby mentally admitted, she did try to see exactly what Yang's breasts felt like, but couldn't when she had to scramble away before Yang woke up.

"I...I do want you." Ruby whispered. Yang grinned, pressing her forehead against Ruby's.

"That's what I like to hear." Yang leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ruby's, as the younger girl squirmed slightly, then relaxed. This was her first kiss, and the fact that it was with her own sister made it strange in too many different ways. The kiss slowly got more heated, as Yang held on to Ruby's hips, followed by Ruby placing her arms around her sister's neck.

"Yang…" she whispered, before her eyes flew open and she pushed away from Yang. "No, this is wrong, we can't." Ruby turned around, facing the wall, her head down and her arms crossed. Yang sighed, walking over to Ruby, then wrapped her arms around her, her left hand grabbing Ruby's left breast and her right hand heading down lower. Ruby froze.

"Don't worry, sis," Yang whispered in Ruby's ear, "There's no need for anyone to ever find out. Not Weiss. Not Blake. Not even dad. Come now, don't be shy." Yang strengthened her grip on Ruby's breast, as her right hand rubbed Ruby's pant covered crotch, making her whimper.

"Y-yang…" Ruby's head was rapidly going over the consequences that could arise from this. Those thoughts dissipated as Yang's hand went into Ruby's pants, feeling her panties.

"Wet already?" she inquired with a giggle. Ruby didn't respond. Instead, she turned in Yang's arms and kissed her fully on the lips, as Yang, smiling through the kiss, replied in kind. Their make out session led them to the nearest bed, Weiss's, and Yang's legs hit the sideboard, causing them to fall on top of the sheets. That didn't stop their kissing, however, as tongue was brought into the mix.

Ruby, while still having her lips connected to Yang's, quickly took off Yang's tank top, revealing her yellow bra, as Yang pulled off Ruby's shirt, even though she had put it on a short while ago, revealing her own red bra. While still kissing, Yang started to rub both of Ruby's breasts in tandem, as Ruby started to run out of breath, and broke the kiss, only for Yang to start kissing her neck and unclipping her bra. Ruby moaned.

"Y-yang…" she moaned, as the blonde finished unclipping Ruby's bra, allowing her moderately sized breasts to spill out. Yang rolled over so that Ruby was on the bottom and Yang was over her. Sitting up on Ruby's hips, Yang took off her own bra, tossing it aside, as her breasts gave a little bounce at being let free (**WTF did I just write**). Leaning back down, Yang took Ruby's left breast into her mouth, licking circles around the nipple, as she massaged the other one. Ruby held Yang's head in place, panting.

_How is she so good at this?_ Ruby thought. As if she could read her thoughts, Yang bit down slightly on Ruby's left nipple, inciting a yelp from the smaller girl. Switching to Ruby's other breast, Yang trailed a hand down, rubbing on the outside of Ruby's crotch, her hand quickly slipping her panties off. Ruby's moans were increasing in pitch, as she grew closer to her climax point already.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked coyly, "Can't take the heat?" Yang smirked up at Ruby, who looked down, panting even more, before grabbing Yang and flipping the two of them over again, so that Ruby was on top. Her head went down to Yang's breasts, sucking on one and fondling the other. Yang lay her head back, moaning. Her breasts were the more sensitive part of her body, and she relished the thought of someone playing with them like this.

"I thought you hadn't done this before." Yang said in between breaths, as Ruby looked up at her, her mouth still enveloping her nipple and her hand moving down to Yang's crotch. Yang gasped as Ruby inserted a finger into Yang's pussy, slowly moving it in and out, then inserted a second one, going faster.

"Ohhh, Ruby, how do you know thi-" Yang's words were cut off by Ruby connecting their lips again, still fingering Yang. Yang moaned into Ruby's mouth, bringing her own hands up to hold Ruby's face. Disconnecting from the kiss, Ruby moved lower, kissing Yang's neck, then chest, stomach, and pelvis, before reaching her pussy. Putting her tongue up to Yang's clit, Ruby once again inserted two fingers into Yang, as her tongue moved all over her sister's clit.

"I use the internet, Yang," Ruby said in between licks, "I'm not that innocent." Yang held Ruby's head, as she threw her own head back, moaning. Her climax was almost there, and Ruby's tongue was gradually speeding it along. "Ruby...I'm….Ahhh!" Yang moaned loudly, as her orgasm sprayed over Ruby's face and neck.

Ruby slowly licked Yang's juices, cleaning up the space around her pussy, before going up and kissing Yang on the lips again, tongue immediately used with both of them. Ruby, her lips still locked with Yang, rubbed her breasts and Yang's breasts together, feeling the friction, before Yang flipped them back over.

"Now it's my turn," she said sultrily, pecking Ruby's lips, as she moved down to Ruby's crotch. Kissing Ruby's thighs, Yang slowly rubbed the outside of Ruby's lower lips, inciting a whimper from the younger girl, before carefully inserting one finger in, causing Ruby to moan softly. Yang's tongue was much more experienced, it seemed, and Ruby's vision was slowly blurring from the pleasure.

"Oh god, Yang…" Ruby moaned, bucking her hips slightly so as to feel more pleasure. Yang grinned up at her, as she inserted another finger, while she used her tongue to dab at and lick Ruby's clit. Ruby couldn't take any more, as she pushed Yang's head into her own crotch, gasping for breath. Finally, Ruby moaned loudly, as her climax sprayed over Yang's face and breasts.

"How was that, sis?" Yang licked her lips, cleaning the orgasm off of her, as Ruby looked down at her older sister, still gasping.

"That was…." Ruby couldn't find the words, it was simply too much for her to bear. Yang chuckled, as she moved up and planted a kiss on her sister's lips. Staying there for a few seconds, she pulled away, looking into Ruby's eyes.

"You know, Blake and Weiss will be gone all day…" Yang whispered suggestively, moving herself closer to Ruby.

Ruby grinned, grabbed Yang around the shoulders, and flipped them over, their lovemaking scene hitting an encore.

**Author's Corner: Thank god, that's done. As I said, this took much too long to make. I'm not sure how often I'll be doing full-blown smut anymore, guys. Kisses and implies, yes, but full-blown, not likely. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this. As soon as it goes up, I'll keep working on Don't Keep Me Waiting. Remember to review if you have something on your mind! This is Sebi99cl, signing off!**

**Sidenote: I've been hearing of people who have had trouble with their smut fanfics being taken down/banned. In case that happens, I will be making an Archive of our Own account to use for smut, if this account isn't gone forever. It'll be up by Saturday, along with the other smut fanfics.**


End file.
